


Волна

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Canon Het Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Раненая Барбара приходит к Ли.





	Волна

Стрижка Барбары рваная и короткая. Ли пропускает сквозь пальцы ломкие, пересохшие пряди. В голове у нее несутся машины — Джим переглядывается с Барбарой Ли, пристегнутой в детском кресле. В уголках его глаз собираются уютные морщинки.

Лицо Барбары — алебастрово-безупречное.

Отпечаток ее помады горит у Ли на запястье. Отпечаток помады Ли лежит поверх свежего шва — тот начинается под правой ключицей и теряется в складках простыни. 

Порез был неглубоким, но купание в токсичных отходах плохо сказывается на свежих ранах.

Барбаре наплевать. Ли наплевать тоже — она слегка царапает щеку Барбары, проводит ногтями вниз, по открытой шее. Кожа под пальцами горячая и воспаленная.

Барбара щурится.

Простыня соскальзывает с ее груди. Ли обводит ногтем бледный, заострившийся сосок. В глазах Барбары — смерть, луна и хищная насмешка женщины, привыкшей к тому, что ее желают.

Ли слегка сжимает ее грудь, мягко массирует, целует родинку в ложбинке и чувствует губами смешок. Палец Барбары скользит по ее шее, обводит косточку, прижимает ногтем бегущие мурашки.

Воображаемый Джим протягивает Барбаре Ли мороженое. Они, должно быть, уже проехали Ривердейл. В машине Джима пахнет летом.

Барбара пахнет полынью, порохом и химикатами.

Она пахнет Готэмом, и Ли, запрокидывая голову, сталкивается с ней губами. Ногти Барбары впиваются в загривок, бедра под простыней напрягаются — она подается вперед, навстречу Ли, неожиданно отзывчивая и напряженная.

Ли целует ее и чувствует мягкую, почти расслабленную ухмылку.

Барбара вымотана — дневными делами, ночной перестрелкой, сексом. В ее крови столько химии, что другой бы уже впал в кому. 

Барбара переворачивается на спину и тянет Ли на себя. Та не сопротивляется: скользит губами вдоль вены, покрывает мелкими поцелуями грудь, поглаживает и сжимает бедра — Барбара знакомо вздрагивает, и это похоже на морскую волну: соленую, пряную, плещущую в лицо белой пеной.

Джим везет Барбару Ли на море. 

Ли вжимается ртом в промежность Барбары, наклоняет голову, подставляя ее ногтям затылок, и закрывает глаза. Барбара перебрасывает ногу через ее плечо, путается в простыне, шлепает пяткой по заднице — Ли чуть слышно смеется и усиливает нажим.

Джим вернется в Готэм через два дня. Убийцу Пенни Фартинг, желавшей стать новой Королевой Нэрроуз, не станут даже искать. Порез на груди у Барбары заживет.

Трахаться с ней Ли всегда будет проще, чем говорить.


End file.
